What If
by Night Writer 13
Summary: What if Rosalie never called Edward in New Moon?
1. Prolouge

Hey guys just wanted to give you a little background on my story before you started reading it. My whole story is about a single what if. What if Rosalie had never called Edward to tell him that Bella had jumped off a cliff and had died? The whole time I was reading New Moon I had that thought running though my head. And it never seemed to leave me. Then one night while camping it burst from me. That night I wrote the first 5 chapters. I do back track a little into New Moon so just hang in there. Here you go, hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alice POV

"Jasper." My voice was quiet and scared. "Jasper." I said again. He was at my side in a moment. His face looked concerned. I knew he was going to calm me down.

"Jasper, please don't," I said as the calming sensation washed over me. Then just as fast as it had come it was gone. I felt worried and scared again. Jasper's face was really scared now.

"Alice what's the matter, what did you see?"

"Jasper, I have to go back to Forks, back to Charlie." My voice cracked here and there, which made Jasper even more worried.

"Charlie's fine so why would you have to go back?"

"Jasper, I'm leaving to help Charlie," I stated as I grabbed my purse and started putting on some good running shoes that Esme made us each have. "You can come if you want Jasper, but I'm leaving."

Jasper grabbed my arm as I started to run for the door.

"Why," he said with the sweetest puppy eyes that I had ever seen. Then before I could answer he had pulled me into a kiss, with one hand in my hair and the other in the small of my back. I pulled away after a while and said "Bella jumped off a cliff and I'm going to go comfort Charlie. Then Jasper soft but rock grip was gone.

"Alice, that's the hardest time for me to have control, you know that. When someone's in pain. So you know I can't go. But please, please be careful."

"I will," I promised as I ran out the door towards Forks, towards Charlie, towards home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice's POV

I ran as fast as I could. Then I pictured Edward in front of me holding all 26 of my precious credit cards and a pair of very sharp scissors, ready to cut my poor babies to bits. He was faster than me, and running ahead. His voice was laughing saying that if I caught him I could have them all back. I pushed on harder to catch my illusion. A car flashed by me and snapped me back into reality. I quickly passed a sign that said Welcome to Washington! I moved farther into the trees so that no one would see me. Not that they could at the speed I was going but just to be sure.

10 minutes later I saw another sign that read Forks city limits. Yes, I was just moments away from Bella's house.

I went to the front door and saw that no one was home. So I reached for the key on top of the door and let myself in. I hoped that Charlie wouldn't be mad that I had broken in (with the key).

Then I saw a red truck, Bella's truck pull into the driveway. I looked away from the window as the truck door opened.

I wanted to scream. But wait I can't see the past. That's not right.

The door opened slowly and very unsurely. As the door opened a sweet sent went straight to my nose. I held my breath regretting not going on that last hunting trip with Rose and Emmett. It had been what 2 months now since I last ate?

I turned on the lights already knowing who it was.

"Alice!"

"Bella?" I stumbled as she crashed into me not ready for the impact. Her scent was very strong now, very hard to resist. I was glad Jasper hadn't come it could have turned ugly. She was crying so I pulled to a chair and onto my lap. I was biting my lip so hard it began to sting from my own venom.

She looked at me and then at my eyes. "I'm sorry she said as she began to pull away.

I held her close apologizing for not keeping myself fed. "Bella," my words were soft and smooth, "can you explain to me why you're still alive?"

"You must have seen everything." Her voice was ashamed.

"No, I only saw you jump and then you not coming up. Didn't you think of anyone else! Like Charlie, Jacob, or Edward! Sorry," I said realizing that my voice had raised.

"I had seen Jacob's friends doing and it looked like fun and well I was bored."

"Bella." My voice had a hint of laughter that quickly went away. "How could you do that?"

"Well Jacob saved me so why do we have to keep talking about it?"

"Wait. Jacob pulled you out?"

"Ya, why?"

The look in Bella's eyes was concern. She was wondering why I hadn't seen Jacob decide to save her. So was I.

In that split second I noticed that Bella had a different scent on her. It was nauseating. It made me not want to breathe ever again. But as much as I didn't want to I leaned down and smelt her shoulder again. The same scent.

"Alice?"

Bella was scared that my instinct had taken over.

"Who was with you just now Bella?"

"Jacob Black. He's my best friend."

"So, how strong is he to be able to pull you out of a monsoon current?"

"Well he's…a werewolf."

"What?" My mind was racing. I had known that there were children of the moon in Europe. Although the Volturi had just about made them nonexistent. But here in Forks, the news was definitely unexpected. Apparently my face was out of focus because when my eyes laded on Bella, she looked really scared.

"Alice what's the matter? You look paler than usual."

"No I'm ok it's just that I can't see him or any part of the future that deals with him." My voice sounded scared. Then another question came to my mind. "Bella?"

"Ya?"

"Are there more werewolves in Forks, besides Jacob?

"Yes."

"How long has Jacob been a werewolf?"

"A couple of weeks."

"Crap Bella! Do you like being in danger?" I was annoyed and however hard I tried my voice showed it.

"It's because of Jacob and the pack that I'm alive. Laurent came back and almost killed me but the wolves showed up and…"

"Wait Laurent came back?"

"Yes."

"Bella, none of us thought that would happen. Oh and Carlisle is coming back so you can stay with us if you want."

"Sure. As long as I can still see Jacob. And I can sleep in your room."

"Of course Bella, I can understand if you never want to talk about him again." I was careful not to say his name because Bella probably would have broken down into tears. "Ok Bella I have to go hunt. While I'm gone if you want to take a shower and pack your bags that would be great."

"No, please don't leave again."

Bella sounded scared, but of what, that I would disappear again? "It's ok Bella, I'll be back in 2 hour, I promise."

"Ok, pinky promise."

"Promise," I answered just thinking that if Emmett were here that he would never let me forget it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carlisle POV

As I heard Bella's truck pull on to our drive I could smell her. Just because I'm a doctor doesn't mean that I can't have a since of smell. I saw that Alice was driving, as they got closer to the house. Alice got out carrying two bags. Bella quietly followed. And I didn't have to be Jasper to tell that she was upset. Alice on the other hand seemed scared and kept glancing around like she was waiting for someone or something to come out and attack them.

Bella came through the door first followed by Alice, who backed in. She turned and set down the bags after the door had closed.

"Alice what's the matter?" I had never seen her so paranoid before.

When she spoke her voice was slightly growling and could pierce through anything. "Victoria."

"Why would she still be around?"

"Oh, I don't know Carlisle. Maybe it's because we killed her 'mate' and she wants to get back at us with the easiest way possible. No offence Bella."

"None taken, I understand."

Even Bella's voice sounded scared.

As Alice led Bella to her room, I followed. Alice had told me with her eyes that we needed to talk. And once Bella was settled into Alice's room she came into my office and closed the door behind her.

"Thanks for coming Carlisle."

"No problem Alice I needed a break anyway."

She started explaining about how there were now werewolves in Forks and how Jacob Black was one of them and Bella and Jacob were best friends. After about ten minutes her eyes went out of focus. I calmly waited for her vision to end and when it did she ran and jumped out the open window. I followed thinking that Victoria was here. As I came around the house to the back I saw Alice standing below Edward's window, and Bella jumping out.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I heard Carlisle's office door close as I started organizing my things and getting ready for bed. My stomach growled so I started downstairs for something to eat. But as I passed his room I got an idea and quickly put it to action so Alice wouldn't be able to stop me. I ran into his room opened the glass door and jumped. The fall took forever but worth it. I could hear the voice of Edward's voice screaming at me. 'I love you' I thought as I hit something rock hard and heard my left wrist snap as it hit the ground.

"Bella!" Alice's voice was yelling at me as she put me back on my feet and got up herself. When she had caught me she must have fallen from impact.

Carlisle was at our side. They both looked at my now broken wrist that I was cradling.

"Bella are you ok?"

She already knew the answer but I answered anyway "I'm fine I just broke my wrist."

"Bella, why did you jump out the window?" Alice was very worried; I could hear it in her voice.

"I don't know."

"If you feel like jumping we'll get you a trampoline. With a net so you can't fall off."

Alice was trying to lighten the mood, with humor but it wasn't exactly working.

I turned blowing off Alice and Carlisle. My wrist hurt a lot but I wasn't going to say anything. To tell you the truth it was as if the Cullen's had changed. Alice was not her usual hyper self. She was more like a silent garden angel that never let me get hurt.

I walked towards my truck to go home and get a splint. I could hear the silent Alice following me at a slight distance. I rounded on her and shouted. "Leave me alone I'm fine and I just want to be alone." She looked at me sadness in her eyes and words "ok, but be careful he _does_ miss you."

The blow took me hard but I went to my truck in silence.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alice's POV

As Bella walked away I wondered if it had been a good idea to come back after all. Carlisle's gentle hand was on my shoulder to try and comfort me. I wanted to run after her and tell her that Edward still loved her and that he was stupid to leave. That I hated him and he didn't realize how good he had, had it here.

I heard Bella's truck start and slowly leave our dirt driveway. I turned, and followed Carlisle back into the house. I sat down on the couch and started watching "What not to wear." I thought that it was just scary that people would ever wear the 'before' clothes.

After about an hour I had a vision. The TV blurred and a vision came in front of my eyes. I saw Bella putting her truck in park, getting out and walking a guy with no top on and then the vision went black, I couldn't see anything else.

"Carlisle!" I screamed not caring that he would have heard me even I had whispered.

"Alice, what's wrong?" He had practically flown down the stairs dreading something bad.

"Everything's gone black." One sentence was all I needed to say as we both flew out the door and into the woods at top speed.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

I pulled on my wrist brace, pushing pass the swelling and pain. I made each decision before carrying it out. So Alice could follow my steps. As I grabbed the peanut butter out of the cupboard for my sandwich I realized why I had jumped out the window. It was because dying would be so much better than having to live with the pain of him leaving me. I ate my sandwich and got in my truck.

I realized about 10 minutes into driving that I was headed towards Jake's. I called and told him to meet me on the treaty line. As I neared the line I saw a flash of color in the woods and Jacob was standing topless just on the other side of the boarder. I crossed the invisible line and parked my truck. When I got out I saw fur in the trees that was hardly noticeable. I turned and saw Alice standing next to Carlisle standing as if they physically could not cross the invisible line in the road. Both of them looked at me with worried glances but as their gaze fell on Jacob their eyes turned to daggers. If looks could kill Alice would have killed Jacob right then and there.

Jake stared back at them for a split second then grabbed my hand and turned pulling me behind him. Alice silently mouthed the words "be careful" as she followed Carlisle back into the trees.

Jake pulled me closer into a hug. He was warm so I didn't protest.

Embry and Sam stepped out of the woods waiting for Jake and me to join them.

"Go ahead guys we'll take the truck." Sam frowned but went back in the trees all the same.

We got in the truck, Jake was at the wheel. We sat there in silence for a few moments. Jake suddenly took a deep breath and spoke "so the leaches are back for you?"

"Just Alice and Carlisle." Was all I said as the pain shot through my stomach.

"I'm glad that you're safe." His voice was soft and understanding. "No offence or anything Bella but you smell really bad."

I smiled slightly realizing that he had also smelt bad to Alice as I answered, "none taken."

**Hey guys I just want to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed. I know the chapters are short and they probably won't get much better I'm sorry but that's how I write. I do promise to keep writing but fair warning school's about to start so just hang in there. If you're looking for something else entertaining to read check out Klutzy17 she's one of my best friends and we help each-other with our stories so check it out. (insert disclaimer) bye! **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alice's POV

What am I going to do? Why can't I see them? Questions like this kept running through my head. I was lying on my bed. It was the only spot were I felt safe- where Jasper felt closest to me. I missed him a lot. But having him come back would probably not be the best idea. I had been lying there for over 2 hours in the dead silence. Except for the faint sound on pencil on paper coming from Carlisle study.

Bella was in the clearing wide eyed and looked scared out of her wits then a flash of a soft brown wolf and then everything went black again. I had seen Bella every once in a while then it would go black when a mutt got close to her again. But this, was different, Bella was scared of something. I gasped as I recovered and quickly got up and ran out the door. I looked behind me to see Carlisle following close behind.

I was talking to myself again as Carlisle caught up to me. "What had Bella been scared of? The wolves? What if other vampires were in the area?" The thought dawned on me. "Victoria." I had said her name out loud. We both speed up as we reached the clearing. The smell of blood was very strong but the feeling of making sure that Bella was ok was stronger. There was also a noise of falling trees –there was a fight.

I stepped into the clearing. There she was a blur of red hair, blue jeans, and a green shirt meshing with a huge horse like black wolf.

**Wow that was a long 4 day week of school! Sorry it took so long for the next chapter. I'll try to put the next chapter on mid-week but no guarantees. I love reviews so PLEASE do! I'll write soon (insert snazzy disclaimer here)**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Victoria's POV

Hatred. That's all I felt. I hated them for killing him. James. Laurent, I didn't exactly care about. But losing the one I loved hit me hard and the human girl was going to pay.

Granted it would make me feel much better if one of the family members died. I ran through the forest towards the sweet smell of the human girl. As I got closer there was another smell, one of rotten food. I started to recognize where I was- the clearing where I had first meet the freak family. I ran faster ignoring the horrid smell and concentrated on the human girl.

I stopped just outside the clearing, noticing that the human girl was talking to some hot shirtless guy. He looked up towards where I stood. I stayed perfectly straight waiting for him to look away. He didn't, instead he began to shake and the human girl ran.

I lunged as fast as I could into the clearing but stopped as 3 giant wolves leapt out towards me as the boy transformed into one as well.

I realized as I collided with a soft gray colored wolf that they were the ones that produced the toe curling smell.

I threw him aside bringing a tree down. The human ran out towards me as if in a trance, just wishing for me to kill her. It was going to be too easy.

My back was slammed up against a tree. The black one had stopped me. He was the strongest so most likely the leader. His jaws were reaching for my neck.

I quickly noticed two familiar scents. I turned my head to see the father and one of the female teens from the Cullen family were standing just on the edge of the trees. I threw the black wolf aside and motioned for Alice to step forward. She accepted lunging for me. The human was standing just outside the clearing, I ran for her. I could see the vain pulse in her neck urging me to bite it. I grabbed her, pushing her to the ground my hands on her wrists. She was screaming and blood was trickling from the back of her head. I gently pushed her head to one side exposing her welcoming neck.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Carlisle's POV

Holy crap. The last time I had seen the wolves was when the treaty had been made. But back then the wolves had been only half the size that they were now. To tell you the truth it was kind of scary.

I snapped back to reality as Alice left my side. I followed her gaze; Victoria was about to make a meal out of Bella.

Alice can handle her I thought as I started towards a gray wolf that wasn't using one of its legs and who's blood was flowing from a huge gash in its back. Obviously from being thrown against a tree. When I got in the trees he was laying there in a pair of basketball shorts cradling his arm. He looked up at me and tried to move back.

"Don't you want some help?" My voice was calm; the blood that was at a slight trickle down his back didn't bother me at all.

"Not from you." He sounded worried but very forceful. Like, he would fight me if he had to.

Just then two wolves came in behind him. One growled at me to leave, obeying his command I backed up arms slightly in the air.

"I'm a doctor if that counts for anything. I can help you."

"I don't need any help, I'm fine." He was pail from the lost of blood. Thankfully the wound in his back had already healed. "I said I don't need your help!" This time he yelled at me.

"Ok, ok" I turned telling them with my body language that I trusted them. When I turned to face the meadow again Alice was in a full out battle with Victoria. I ran to Bella. Her left wrist and right ankle were broken and blood was flowing from the back of her head. She was unconscious. I started ripping pieces of cloth off my jacket and wrapped them around her head. More pieces were made into a splint along with twigs. The remains of my jacket I waded up into a pillow for Bella. I checked her pulse and waited for Alice.

Oh my goodness. I am so sorry to everyone I had writers block and couldn't think of anything. I feel terrible. Hope you guys can forgive me:-) Please review and give suggestions! (Insert snazzy disclaimer here) Hope to write soon! Bye!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Victoria's POV

My lips touched her soft neck. I opened my mouth, ready to strike. I could feel my venom gathering in my mouth ready to plunge into her soft flesh. Just as began to sick in my teeth someone hit me from the side. We rolled, and when had stopped rolling I was victoriously on top. I smiled down at her; I knew that the fight was mine. Alice suddenly threw me off. And we began a full out fistfight.

Carlisle ran past us to help the weakling of a human. The smell of blood was very strong between the wolves and Bella.

Pulling my mind back into the fight I realized I was losing. My ability was screaming at me, wanting to be used. I listened to it and forcing it all out on Alice. I laughed as she collapsed in the grass. I looked at Carlisle, smiled, and ran off in to the trees realizing that he would only be able to take one back to the house at a time. I would kill the one he left and if I timed it right both of them. I laughed again to myself as I stopped to wait and see what he would do.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Carlisle's POV

I watched in awe as Victoria ran off into the trees leaving Alice motionless in the middle of the clearing. "Alice?" My words were questioning, "Alice?" I called out again. No answer. I carried Bella over to where Alice lay motionless on the ground. She was unconscious. But how?

I pulled out my phone and called Jasper.

"Hello?" I could tell he was worried; I hardly ever called him.

"Jasper I need you to come to Forks right now."

"What's the matter- is Alice ok?" He was rushing his sentences so fast that even I had to concentrate to understand him.

"Jasper stay calm, but Alice is…" the phone line went dead- he was on his way.

I sat there next to Alice and Bella for 29 minutes. Thankfully Jasper arrived when he did because I swore that I kept seeing Victoria in the trees.

"What happened?" He probably would have been crying if it were even physically possible for us. Although his voice cracked like he had been.

"Victoria." I stated as I picked up Bella and he picked up Alice  
as we set out for home.

Wow I feel really bad for not writing I a while. Sorry, but I lost my flash drive at school which had like 4 chapters on it and now they're gone. But I kind of remember what I had so I'll work on it. Oh and thanks so much to TeamEmmette (you will get your answer soon) and Xx-EnYa-xX for sending me a review and. Keep reading I'll write soon.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jasper's POV

I lifted up my loves unconscious body. Her skin was soft and parts of her clothing were ripped from the fight. She was limp in my arms and the sweet smell of her perfume was like as angles. She was my angle, my everything, my reason for 'living'.

I could not stop thinking of how I could kill Victoria. I would rip her body to shreds until I would have to use a microscope to do so. How I would kill her so slowly that she would scream in pain and plead for me to stop and just kill her. I would make sure it would be a killing to remember.

I lay Alice's limp body on our bed and lay down next to her. I had my arm under her neck. As I lay there I prayed to God that she would be ok. Considering that it was impossible to give her an IV or take her pulse.

I could hear Carlisle in the next room putting braces on Bella's ankle and wrist. I didn't even care that she was bleeding severely; cuz all I cared about was my Alice. I would not leave her side until she awoke and she was ok. Hunting could wait till she could come with me.

Now I finally understood how Edward truly felt whenever Bella got hurt. It was more than just what I could tell and I can read emotions, it was more like physical pain. Like seeing your life flash before your eyes, because without Alice I would be nothing I would just die.

Carlisle came into the room to check on Alice every once in a while. But there was really nothing that anyone could do to help her.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alice's POV

I felt human again as I lay there in darkness. I knew that I was home because I could feel the softness of our bed beneath me and hear soft whispers of Jasper trying to wake me. I tried to answer but I was just too tired. It was like my life source had been taken away from me.

A movie began to play in my head. It was Bella. It was Morphine. It was Death.

"Bella!" I screamed as I sat up in bed, regretting the action because as soon as I did my head began to spin and I felt sick.

I relaxed as Japer sent a wave of calming over me. I didn't protest as I lay back down and he pulled me closer to him.

"What's the matter, what did you see?"

"I think that Bella's going to try and kill herself with morphine."

"When?"

"In the morning. Is she awake yet?"

"No, she's asleep. Carlisle gave her some medication an hour or so ago, around midnight."

"I love you Jasper Hale."

"I love you too Alice Hale." Jasper said as kissed me sweetly and pulled the covers over or heads.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alice's POV

I lay next to Bella's sleeping body. We had taken her off the medication and were waiting for her to wake up.

As she began to wake I rolled onto my side to face her.

"Alice?" Her voice was questioning (like we hadn't saved her… Please…)

"I'm right here Bella what's wrong?"

"Ummm… I'm hungry."

I giggled. "Ok, what are you in the mood for?"

"…Pancakes?"

"No problem." I had seen that coming and Jasper had offered to make them because I still had a hard time walking from weakness. "Do you want syrup?"

"Yes please."

A few seconds later Jasper walked in the room carrying a tray with three pancakes and warm syrup on it.

"Enjoy." He bowed to the both of us and turned to leave. I kicked him in the butt before he could get out of reach. He turned his head around and blew me a kiss as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

**I know you guys probably hate me for not writing for long periods of time and I am very sorry so I'm giving you three chapters. So be grateful and please don't complain about the length. Insert tropical disclaimer here I love it when you guys review and it helps to remind me to write, and you know what that means… **


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

I lay on my bed in Carlisle's study and was thinking of how I would entertain myself today. Alice had gained most of her strength back so she went with Jasper out hunting, and Carlisle was at work. For the moment I decided to read Dracula.

A fell into a dream about halfway through the book. My dream was of myself having hallucinations of Edward and if it was possible he looked better in my dream than in a real life mirage.

When I awoke I desired to see him again. I slowly got up and limped over to Carlisle's medicine cabinet. I grabbed a syringe and filled it with the liquid labeled Morphine and reentered my bedroom. I locked my door (not like that would slow Alice down) and lay down on my bed and stuck the needle into my arm cringing slightly. "I'm sorry Alice, I love you Edward," I whispered as I plunged the drug into my body. And fell into blackness.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Alice's POV

I ran up the stairs screaming Bella's name. She had done it, she was going to die, and it was all going to be my fault. I wasn't here, I didn't stop her.

Jasper chased after me, yelling at me, "slow down, it'll work Alice, it'll work.

I ignored him as I busted the lock on Bella's doorknob and was at her side in a moment. She lay there; out cold. I could still hear her heart beat but it was very faint. I grabbed her shoulders and screamed at her to wake up. She didn't. My shoulders drooped as a hand was laid on my shoulder. I looked up to see Carlisle.

"What happened Alice?"

"I saw that Bella was going to overdose on morphine so Jasper and I switched all the morphine in your study with water. But it didn't work. And it's all my fault. And Edward's going to kill me. And…" I stopped short as Jasper pulled me into a hug and started rubbing my back. If tears were possible they would be running down my face.

Carlisle took a step closer to Bella and checked her pulse. He then picked up the syringe that lay next to her open hand and tasted a droplet on his finger. He turned and looked at us; we separated but clasped our hands. "Alice, you didn't kill Bella, your plan worked very well. I know this because 1) she's still alive because if she had overdosed she'd be dead and 2) these are water droplets."

I relaxed as he said that but still scared of what would have happened if Jasper and I had messed up.

I went back into my room followed by Jasper, I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and dialed Edward's number. It rang three times and went to voice mail. "Hi, this is Edward, leave me alone Alice, but if you're not Alice leave a message, and I might return your call. Have a nice day." I shut the phone cursing quietly to myself. Doesn't he realize how much he must have hurt Bella? Especially, for him to not realize that after he left her that she is now thinking and trying to commit suicide.

The front door opened down stairs and footsteps came up the stairs. I prepared for the worst. The figure must have walked into Carlisle's study because the door across the hall opened.

"Esme?"

Thank god it was only Esme.

"Surprise! I just couldn't take it any more with Rose and Emmett so I decided to come back. Where is everyone I wanted to say hello.

He must have pointed toward our room because moments later Esme walked in. "Hello you two. Where's Bella?"

"In Carlisle's study bed room- she's unconscious from trying to overdose on morphine and kill herself. But this isn't the first time but thanks to Jasper and his awesome idea to switch the morphine with water all is well. She's also tried to kill herself by jumping out Edward's window, going into the woods and running into Victoria, oh and she also jumped off a cliff into monsoon waters but that's why I came back in the first place."

"Oh my, well have you tried to call Edward?"

"Yup he won't pick up or return any of our calls."

"Well I'll see what I can do, let me know when Bella wakes up so I can tell her I'm back and that I hope she feels better."

"Ok Esme I will." She turned and left closing the door as she went. I turned to look at Jasper his eyes were a hard charcoal black. "You need to hunt."

"Ya- so?"

"You should go especially if Bella is to hurt herself again."

"Do you want to come?"

"No I should be here when Bella wakes up but you can see if Carlisle wants to."

"Ok I guess." He kissed me quickly but meaningfully before he turned and left.

**Sorry for the wait guys but schools going hard and I'm trying to keep my grades up. I'm still writing so no worries. (Insert disclaimer)**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Alice's POV

I lay there next to Bella wondering how I would be able to stay calm about this anymore. Ya Edward did leave her but we all still loved her.

I lapsed into a vision seeing that Bella was about to wake up. I crossed my arms and put on my best-annoyed face on, which is extremely difficult for someone who is always happy.

"Alice?"

"What."

"Are you mad?"  
"What do you think Bella? You probably didn't even think about anyone else like Charlie, Renee… Jacob."

"Why should I think of anyone when he can't even think of me?"

"Because he's not the only one that cares about you." My voice sounded accusing…whatever. "I mean, I have Jasper and that's it. Ya we have this family but that's just for support. I still love them don't get me wrong."

"I just don't want to do this anymore Alice. I just can't live without him." Her voice sounded like it was about to cry.

"Could you not kill yourself for me?"

"I wish that I could say yes."

Her answer came crashing into me like a ton of bricks, like a dagger have been thrust into my stomach and was slowly killing me. What cam out of my mouth next even surprised me. "Well I guess we have a couple choices. One- we can all go ask the Volturi to kill us. Two- I could put you in a straight jacket… just kidding I wouldn't do that, they're extremely uncomfortable. Or three- I go and hunt down Edwards sorry little butt and drag him back home for him to see what he did. Those are the options pick one."

"What if Edward just leaves again then can we go to the Volturi?"

"Ya, you know what if he does do that I'll just change you myself and you can beat him at your own will. Sound like a plan?"

"Sure."

"But you have to promise to not kill yourself while jasper and I are gone."

"I promise."

"Thank you. I think we'll leave in about a week, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good."

"Ok well we better go tell everyone the plan."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Alice's POV

I ran down the stairs carrying Jasper's and my water-proof backpacks. I knew I would need them someday. Bella, Esme, and Jasper were waiting for me by the door. I set down the bags and took a deep breathe.

"Alice?" Bella was the first break the growing silence.

"Yes Bella?"

"I don't want you to leave."

"Well we kind of have to if you want Edward back."

"Ya I guess so. What time does your flight leave?"

"We're not taking a plane."

"How are going to get to Brazil then?"

"We're fast."

"You're not that fast Alice."

"Ya but we can swim, and besides swimming if faster and more fun."

"But that's dangerous; there are sharks and jellyfish…"

"OMJ Bella we're vampires for peat-sake. Besides sharks taste really good." I knew that I had just crossed that line and grossed out Bella, but I had to prove my point.

"I still don't think that it's a good idea."

"But we like swimming- don't we Jasper?" I was hoping that he would help me out with this whole thing.

"Yes- but I'd rather not take sides. Bella's going to be stronger than us soon and I don't want to be on her bad side."

I pushed him away for my side hoping he was paying attention to emotions because I was hurt.

Bella restarted our argument, "anyway if swimming is what you want to do Alice, I guess I have to say whatever floats your boat."

"That reminds me of a story but that's for another time I guess."

"I think that I would like to hear it."

"Ok Bella if that's what you want." I smiled wickedly at her.

"Oh crap. Maybe I don't."

Jasper quickly cut in obviously wanting to leave before Rosalie and Emmett got home.

"Alice sunk a ship."

"Common Jasper, it was a total accident!"

"We should go Alice, if we want to get back in the near future."

"Your right Jazzy." I hugged Bella quickly and waved to Esme as we hurried out the door. We walked down the steps and suddenly Bella was there at the top of the steps looking at us. I turned and spoke. "Why don't you go visit Jacob?"

"He won't talk to me. He said that I was crazy and that he hates me for choosing all of you instead of him."

I was pissed now, and I've always hated that mutt. "Why I oughta break that mutt's little…" I looked at Bella pausing for a moment. "…little tail."

Jasper started coughing to cover up his laughter. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and smacked him in the stomach.

"Thanks Alice but he'll probably get over it soon when he realizes he can't do anything about it."

"Hopefully. Well we have to go Bella, have fun- we'll see you as soon as we can."

*** 3 Weeks Later***

_**I know that you're probably all mad at me for not updating other than yesterday and I'm sorry. Thank you to THEROSEOFTHESOUTH for sending a commit I really appreciate it. The next chapter is going to have 2 totally new characters in it and I hope you're all ok with that but the help the story a little but don't take anything away from the actual Twilightness of the story.**_


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Esme's POV

*Ding**Dong*

I hurriedly ran to the door and opened to find two red-eyed girls standing in the doorway. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Aleah and this is my twin sister Kyrie. Can we speak to…" she looked down at a little piece of paper. "…Dr. Carlisle please?"

"Umm sure, just a moment." I wanted to be polite in case they were guard members, but hesitant because Bella was asleep on the coach. Thankfully though I heard him coming down the stairs.

"Esme who's at the do…" his sentence tailed off as he turned the corner and noticed the girls.

"These girls- Kyrie and Aleah want to talk with you."

"Ok, if you would stay with Bella, I'll take the girls up stairs."

I sat down in a chair as the girls followed Carlisle up the stairs to his study. After a while Bella woke up and noticed the worry in my eyes before I could hide it.

"What's wrong? Is someone here? Is it the Volturi?"

"Relax Bella, it's just a couple of young girls that needed to talk to Carlisle. They didn't have black cloaks so they probably aren't part of the guard."

She relaxed but stayed aware. The only red-eyed vampires that she's ever seen had tried to kill her. So I could easily understand. I handed her the remote as I got up to call Rosalie and Emmett in case things turned for the worse.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Aleah's POV

I swiftly walked into the hospital. Kyrie was waiting for me out side- not being able to handle the smell of the blood like I could. I walked up to the front desk as the lady looked up at me with a weird smile. This was probably due to the fact that I had dark sunglasses on to hide my red eyes.

"Hello, may I help you?" She spoke and gave me her best smile. I just laughed to myself at how easily I could destroy her.

"Umm yes actually I'm looking for Dr. Cullen please." I gave her my best smile frightening her slightly- perfect.

"Sorry but he's left for the day."

"Oh, can I have his address please?"

"We have many qualified doctors here."

"I'm sure you do but I need to speak to him immediately. It's about his family."

"Where are your parents?"

"Where does Dr. Cullen live?"

I won as she handed me a slip of paper. So I answered her question. "Thank you and my parents are both dead." I told the truth and turned and exited leaving the secretary speechless. Kyrie met me as I walked out the doors.

"So where we headed sis?"

I handed her the paper as we entered the woods and set off at top speed.

We ran up the drive way and at about 100 ft from the house Kyrie stopped.

"What's wrong?" As soon as I said it I recognized what it was- a human was in the house. "Hmmm I thought they were vegetarian. Oh well, come on Ky I'm right here."

We continued up to the house, walking now. We reached the door and I rang the door bell. The door was soon opened by a younger looking golden eyed woman. "Hello?" She spoke and I quickly explained who we were as a tall blonde man come down the stairs. Once we were upstairs with Carlisle. He spoke.

"What can I help you ladies with?"

"Well ummm." Was all I managed to get out, cuz I didn't really know how to ask someone to join their coven.

"Ok let's start with where you came from."

"The Volturi- we were in the guard." I really hoped by answering this, that he wouldn't just through us out the open window.

"You were, so why did you leave?" I looked into his face and noticed that he wasn't worried about our background or how strong we were even with a human in the house.

"They killed our mom. Our dad has been gone since we were little due to a car crash."

"If you don't mind me asking- why did they kill her?"

I took a deep breath and began our story. "She was their secretary before Gianna and she made them mad so they killed her in front of us and since we saw what happened and what they were they decided to change us because we're twins and twins are supposed to be more powerful."

"Yes that is supposedly true about the twins. So how long were you two in the guard?"

"Sevenish years." Kyrie answered after finally working up enough courage to talk.

"The Volturi don't know that we're here." I added. "Or we would have been able to catch you on your way home because Kyrie here well…" She cut in.

"I don't have the best self control, you on the other hand..." She looked back at me. "Are amazing at it."

"That's ok as long as you're willing to change your hunting style to ours."

"We already have but only hunted Vegetarian like twice."

"Well we all had to start somewhere. Ok let's move on. Why did you guys come to me?"

Kyrie and I looked at each other, begging the other one to ask with our telepathy. Finally Carlisle brought us back to the real world.

"Girls- would you like to join the family? Is that why you're here?"

His face was casual almost as if he was expecting it. But we both nodded silently.

Suddenly Esme walked in and looked at Carlisle. "Bella wants to know who's here."

Carlisle looked at Kyrie and spoke. "Esme I don't think…"his sentence trailed off as Bella entered the room tripping on her way through the door. Her knee now bled from extreme rug burn. And in a moment Kyrie was up and headed toward Bella. I screamed her name and jumped on top of her slamming her off of Bella and both of us to the ground. We rolled for a moment and I landed on top holding her down. After a moment she calmed down and when we got up she stood behind me squeezing my hand till Bella was outside and headed to the car with Esme. I looked out the window to see two more of the family members. The guy had a strong muscle built and beautiful blonde curly hair, and the girl had short pixy brown hair and a great since of style. They were talking with Bella and Esme. The girl got into the car with Bella and drove away. I notice Carlisle standing behind us when he spoke.

"That was Alice that got in the car with Bella and her husband Jasper. Let's head down stairs because Emmett and Rose are here now too."

As we entered the kitchen I noticed a tall blonde and an extremely muscular male standing next to her with dark short hair.

"Rosalie, Emmett this is Aleah and Kyrie."

They both nodded in our direction as they headed upstairs.

"Maybe we could take a walk outside- probably a little less awkward." Carlisle stated. We both nodded and followed him out to the sweet smelling grass and warm sun.


End file.
